csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monkees - Singles Compilation - Disc 2
' songs. They are owned by and , and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 8th November 2015 |recorded = 26 October 1966 - July 1987 |length = 1:01:31 |genre = |label = , , |producer = , , , , , , , , Michael Lloyd, Roger Bechirian |compiler = C.Syde65}} Singles Compilation is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Monkees album and thus can not be bought. This 2-disc compilation album collects all the A-Sides and B-Sides of Monkees singles, including tracks from aborted singles. Here is the track listing for the second of the two discs. The track listing for the first disc can be found on this page. Disc Two - Track listing #" " Version ( ) – 2:20 #"Tapioca Tundra" ( ) – 3:06 #" " ( ) – 2:48 #"It's Nice to be with You" ( ) – 2:52 #" " ( , ) – 4:13 #"As We Go Along" (King, Toni Stern) – 3:54 #" " (Boyce, Hart) – 2:01 #"A Man without a Dream" (Goffin, King) – 3:03 #" " (Nesmith) – 2:46 #" " ( , ) – 2:40 #" " (Nesmith) – 2:18 #"Mommy and Daddy" ( ) – 2:13 #" " ( , ) – 3:02 #"I Love You Better" (Barry, Kim) – 2:30 #"Do It in the Name of Love" ( , Neil Goldberg) – 2:08 #"Lady Jane" (Bloom, Goldberg) – 2:47 #" " (Vance Brescia) – 4:02 #"Heart and Soul" (Simon Byrne, Andrew Howell) – 3:56 #"MGB-GT" Live ( ) – 2:35 #"Every Step of the Way" (Mark Clarke, Ian Hunter) – 3:12 #"(I'll) Love You Forever" Version ( ) – 3:05 Disc Two - Session Information " " *Written by *Lead vocal by *Backing vocal: Unknown *Electric Guitar: Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Bass Guitar: Joe Osborne *Drums: Billy Lewis *Tambourine: Billy Lewis *Percussion: Henry Lewy *Saxophone: Jim Horn, and Jay Migliori *Trumpet: Oliver Mitchell, and Roy Caton *Trombone: Lew McCreary *Produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Arranged by Don McGinnis *Recorded at United Recorders, Hollywood, 26 and 28 December, 1967 *Released: 2nd March and 22nd April 1968 *Original Single: Valleri (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:20 *Genre: Doo-Wop, Rock Music *Label: Colgems Records *The song was produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart, but like all songs recorded for The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees, the producer's credit was given to The Monkees. *Reached #3 on the pop charts. *Second time the band recorded it, with the same personnel; the remake was so the Monkees could take production credit. *Colgems chief Lester Sill rejected the first mix, saying it needed "more punch", and had a overdubbed. *This version was used for the episode "Monkee's Blow Their Minds" with the fadeout dropped (a factor which would later be used on compilations, including my own) *The original version of the song was used in the episodes "Captain Crocodile" and "Monkees in Manhattan". It was also eventually released on Missing Links Volume Two. "Tapioca Tundra" *Written by *Lead vocal by Michael Nesmith *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Acoustic Guitar: Michael Nesmith *Bass Guitar: Unknown *Drums: Eddie Hoh *Percussion: Michael Nesmith, and Unknown *Whistling: Michael Nesmith *Produced by Micky Dolenz, David Jones, Michael Nesmith, and Peter Tork *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 11, 18 and 19 November 1967 *Released: 2nd March and 22nd April 1968 *Original Single: Valleri (B-Side) *Original Album: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:03:06 *Genre: , Latin Music, *Label: Colgems Records *Lyrics are from a poem Nesmith wrote prior to composing the music. *Written by *Lead vocal by *Backing vocal: Unknown *Guitar: Keith Allison, and Bill Chadwick *Banjo: Henry Diltz *Bass Guitar: Douglas Farthing-Hatlelid *Drums: Jim Gordon *Tack Piano: Michel Rubini *Glockenspiel: Larry Bunker *Saxophone: Bill Hood *Trumpet: Carroll Lewis, and Stu Williamson *Trombone: Lou Blackburn, and Herbie Harper *Produced by Micky Dolenz, David Jones, Michael Nesmith, and Peter Tork *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, California, 17 February and 1 March, 1968 *Released: 8th June 1968 *Original Single: D.W. Washburn (A-Side) *Original Album: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:48 *Genre: Honky Tonk Music *Label: Colgems Records *Reached #19 on the pop charts. "It's Nice to Be with You" *Written by *Lead vocal by David Jones *Guitar: James Burton, Michael Deasy, Al Hendrickson, and Gerry McGee *Bass Guitar: Max Bennett *Drums: Earl Palmer *Keyboard: Michael Melvoin *Violin: Sam Freed, Nathan Kaproff, George Kast, Marvin Limonick, Alex Murray, and Erno Neufeld *Cello: Marie Fera, Jacqueline Lustgarten, Kurt Reher, and Eleanor Slatkin *Saxophone: Bill Hood *Trumpet: Buddy Childers, and Oliver Mitchell *French Horn: Vincent DeRosa, David Duke, and Dick Perissi *Trombone: Lou Blackburn, Lew McCreary, and Jack Sheldon *Percussion: Brendan Cahill, and Henry Lewy *Produced by Micky Dolenz, David Jones, Michael Nesmith, and Peter Tork *Recorded at Western Recorders, Studio 2, 6 February, and RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, California, 7 February, 1968 *Released: 8th June 1968 *Original Single: D.W. Washburn (B-Side) *Original Album: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:02:52 *Genre: Broadway Music *Label: Colgems Records " (Theme from Head)" *Written by and *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: David Jones, and Unknown *Guitar: Ken Bloom, and Danny "Kootch" Kortchmar *Bass Guitar: Doug Lubahn *Drums: Michael Ney, and John Raines *Percussion: Michael Ney, and John Raines *Cymbals: Russ Titleman *Keyboard: Leon Russell, and Ralph Schuckett *Cello: Gregory Bemko, David Filerman, Jan Kelley, and Jacqueline Lustgarten *Double Bass: Max Bennett, Clyde "Whitey" Hoggan, Jim Hughart, and Jerry Scheff *Brass: Bill Hinshaw, and Jules Jacob *Woodwind: Bill Hinshaw, and Jules Jacob *Unknown: John R. Hoenig *Produced by Gerry Goffin *Arranged by Jack Nitzsche *Conducted by Russ Titelman *Recorded at California Recorders, Hollywood, 26 and 28 February, 1968 *Released: 23rd September and 1st December 1968 *Original Single: Porpoise Song (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: The Birds, the Bees and the Monkees *Duration: 0:04:13 *Genre: Experimental Music, Psychedelic Pop *Label: Colgems Records *Reached #62 on the . '''"As We Go Along" *Written by Carole King and Toni Stern *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Guitar: Ken Bloom, , , Danny "Kootch" Kortchmar, Tony McCashen, and *Bass Guitar: Harvey Newmark *Drums: Earl Palmer *Percussion: Denny Bruce, and John Raines *Organ: Unknown *Flute: Unknown *Unknown: John R. Hoenig, Tony McCashen, and Russ Titelman *Produced by Micky Dolenz, David Jones, Michael Nesmith, and Peter Tork *Arranged by Jack Nitzsche *Recorded at Wally Heider's, Hollywood, 30 May, and Original Sound, Hollowed, 1 August, 1968 *Released: 23rd September and 1st December 1968 *Original Single: Porpoise Song (B-Side) *Original Album: Head *Recording Session: Head *Duration: 0:03:54 *Genre: Broadway Music *Label: Colgems Records " " *Written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Tommy Boyce, Bobby Hart, and Ron Hicklin *Guitar: Wayne Erwin, Gerry McGee, and Louie Shelton *Bass Guitar: Larry Taylor *Drums: Billy Lewis *Percussion: Gene Estes and David Walters *Produced by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, 26 October, 1966 *Released: 8th and 15th February 1969 *Original Single: Tear Drop City (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: *Duration: 0:02:01 *Genre: Pop Rock *Label: Colgems Records *Recorded during the sessions for . The song was sped up from the original recording, changing the key from G to A-flat. Many fans interpret this song as a remake of " ". "A Man without a Dream" *Written by Gerry Goffin and Carole King *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocals: David Jones, and Don Addrisi *Guitar: Don Addrisi *Acoustic Guitar: Michael Deasy, and Tommy Tedesco *Bass Guitar: Joe Osborn *Drums: Hal Blaine *Tambourine: Hal Blaine *Piano: Larry Knechtel, and Jimmy Rowles *Trumpet: Conte Candoli, , and Lloyd Luhman *French Horn: Jim Decker, Vincent DeRosa, Bill Hinshaw, and Dick Perissi *Trombone: Bob Edmondson, and Lew McCreary *Produced by *Recorded at Wally Heider's Studio #3, 7 November, 1968, and Western Recorders, Hollywood, California, 10 and 11 January, 1969 *Released: 8th and 15th February 1969 *Original Single: Tear Drop City (B-Side) *Original Album: Instant Replay *Recording Session: Instant Replay *Duration: 0:03:03 *Genre: Broadway Music *Label: Colgems Records *The song was originally attempted at some point during the sessions for . " " *Written by Michael Nesmith *Lead vocal by Michael Nesmith *Guitar: Harold Bradley, Mike Saluzzi, and Billy Sanford *Electric Guitar: Michael Nesmith, and Wayne Moss *Steel Guitar: Lloyd Green *Banjo: Bobby Thompson *Bass Guitar: Norbert Putnam *Drums: Jerry Carrigan *Percussion: Unknown *Piano: David Briggs *Organ: Michel Rubini *Bass Harmonica: Charlie McCoy *Brass: Don McGinnis *Trumpet: Bud Brisbois, Buddy Childers, and Ray Triscari *Trombone: Dick Nash *Tuba: John Kitzmiller *Violin: Buddy Spicher *Produced by Michael Nesmith *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Nashville, Tennessee, 1 June, and RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, California, 9 December, 1968 *Released: 26th April and 1st October 1969 *Original Single: Listen to the Band/ (A-Side - previously the B-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: Head/'' '' *Duration: 0:02:46 *Genre: *Label: Colgems Records *Though not a huge hit at the time, the song has become a sort of theme for the group. Though Nesmith claims the lyrics weren't a plea to be judged on musical merit, people nonetheless chose to view them that way. Rhino records even chose the song's title as the name of the group's box set, released in April 1991. Michael would later rerecord it with his own group . Ironically, "Listen to the Band" was originally performed with Peter Tork on their NBC TV Special " " early that same year. That version differs greatly from the single or album release. The album mix of the song has a slightly longer organ bridge section than the single mix does. *"Listen to the Band" was originally the B-Side, and "Someday Man" the A-Side. However because the former charted - at #63 - higher than the latter - #81 - and gained enthusiastic response, Listen to the Band was rereleased as the A-Side. " " *Written by and *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocal: Don Addrisi *Electric Guitar: Unknown One of the three musicians credited with playing the guitar played the electric guitar. However it hasn't been confirmed which of those three musicians played it. *Guitar: Don Addrisi, Michael Deasy, and Tommy Tedesco *Bass Guitar: Joe Osborn *Drums: Hal Blaine *Percussion: Hal Blaine *Piano: Larry Knechtel, and Jimmy Rowles *Trumpet: Conte Candoli, Buddy Childers, and Lloyd Luhman *French Horn: Jim Decker, Vincent DeRosa, Bill Hinshaw, and Dick Perissi *Trombone: Bob Edmondson, and Lew McCreary *Produced by Bones Howe *Recorded at Wally Heider's Studio #3, 7 November, 1968, and Western Recorders, Hollywood, California, 10 January, 1969 *Released: 26th April and 1st October 1969 *Original Single: Listen to the Band/Someday Man (B-Side - previously the A-Side) *Recording Session: Instant Replay *Duration: 0:02:40 *Genre: Broadway Music *Label: Colgems Records *"Someday Man" was originally the A-Side, and "Listen to the Band" the B-Side. However because the latter charted - at #63 - higher than the former - #81 - and gained enthusiastic response, Listen to the Band was rereleased as the A-Side. " " *Written by Michael Nesmith *Lead vocal by Michael Nesmith *Guitar: Harold Bradley, and Billy Sanford *Electric Guitar: Wayne Moss *Steel Guitar: Lloyd Green *Banjo: Bobby Thompson *Bass Guitar: Norman Putnam *Drums: Jerry Carrigan *Percussion: Unknown *Piano: David Briggs *Violin: Buddy Spicher *Produced by Michael Nesmith *Recorded at RCA Victor Studios, Nashville, Tennessee, 1 June, 1968 *Released: 6th September and 1st October 1969 *Original Single: Good Clean Fun (A-Side) *Original Album: The Monkees Present *Recording Session: Head *Duration: 0:02:18 *Genre: Country and Western Music *Label: Colgems Records *A country-rock/rockabilly number; as with many Nesmith tunes the title has no obvious relation to the lyrics. "Mommy and Daddy" *Written by *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, and Coco Dolenz *Guitar: Dom DeMieri, and Mike Saluzzi *Bass Guitar: Unknown *Drums: Unknown *Piano: Micky Dolenz *Keyboard: Michel Rubini *Brass: Don McGinnis *Trumpet: , , and Ray Triscari *Trombone: *Tuba: John Kitzmiller *Unknown: Pat Coghlan, Don Demieri *Produced by Micky Dolenz *Arranged by Shorty Rogers *Recorded at Original Sound, Hollowed, 1 August, and RCA Victor Studios, Hollywood, California, 9 December, 1968 *Released: 6th September and 1st October 1969 *Original Single: Good Clean Fun (B-Side) *Original Album: The Monkees Present *Recording Session: Head/''Instant Replay'' *Duration: 0:02:13 *Genre: Experimental Music, Jazz Music *Label: Colgems Records *The song finds Micky overtly tackling the political issue of the treatment of American Indians. The album version was dramatically toned down from the original, which also touched on drug use, war, sexual reproduction, social ignorance and the JFK assassination. *The song was recorded during the sessions for and . Peter later said he was sorry to have missed the track's creation. " " *Written by and *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Other personnel unknown *Produced by Jeff Barry *Arranged by Jeff Barry *Engineered by: *Recorded in , 5 February, 1970 *Released: 1st April, and June 1970 *Original Single: Oh, My, My (A-Side) *Original Album: *Recording Session: Changes *Duration: 0:03:02 *Genre: *Label: Colgems Records *Issued as Colgems Records 45 RPM single #5011, April, 1970, #98 "I Love You Better" *Written by Jeff Barry and Andy Kim *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Guitar: Hugh McCracken *Bass Guitar: Gary Chester *Drums: Robin McNamara *Unknown: Ned Albright, , Andy Kim, and Steven Soles *Produced by Jeff Barry *Arranged by Jeff Barry *Engineered by: Mike Moran *Recorded in New York City, 5 February, 1970 *Released: 1st April, and June 1970 *Original Single: Oh, My, My (B-Side) *Original Album: Changes *Recording Session: Changes *Duration: 0:02:30 *Genre: Bubblegum Pop *Label: Colgems Records *Issued as Colgems Records 45 RPM single #5011, April, 1970, #98 "Do It in the Name of Love" *Written by and Neil Goldberg *Lead vocals by Micky Dolenz, and David Jones *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Unknown *Guitar: Unknown *Drums: Unknown *Piano: Unknown *Keyboard: Unknown *Tambourine: Unknown *Produced by Jeff Barry *Arranged by Jeff Barry *Recorded in New York City, 22 September, 1970 *Released: April 1971 *Original Single: Do It in the Name of Love (A-Side) *Duration: 0:02:08 *Genre: Bubblegum Pop *Label: Bell Records *Issued as Bell Records 45 RPM single #986, April, 1971 "Lady Jane" *Written by Bobby Bloom and Neil Goldberg *Lead vocals by David Jones, and Micky Dolenz *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Unknown *Acoustic Guitar: Unknown *Drums: Unknown *Piano: Unknown *Keyboard: Unknown *Tambourine: Unknown *Produced by Jeff Barry *Arranged by Jeff Barry *Recorded in New York City, 22 September, 1970 *Released: April 1971 *Original Single: Do It in the Name of Love (B-Side) *Duration: 0:02:47 *Genre: Bubblegum Pop *Label: Bell Records *Issued as Bell Records 45 RPM single #986, April, 1971 " " *Written by Vance Brescia *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Harmony vocal: Peter Tork *Backing vocal: Michael Lloyd *Electric Guitar: Laurence Juber *Bass Guitar: Dennis Belfield, and Dean Parks *Drums: Paul Leim *Piano: Jim Cox *Synthesizer: Michael Lloyd *Produced by Michael Lloyd *Recorded at Heaven Studios, Beverly Hills, 30 May 1986 *Released: 27th June, and July 1986 *Original Single: That Was Then, This is Now (A-Side) *Original Album: *Duration: 0:04:02 *Genre: *Label: Arista Records *Reached #20 in the . "Heart and Soul" *Written by Simon Byrne and Andrew Howell *Lead vocal by Micky Dolenz *Backing vocal: Matt Harris *Electric Guitar: Mark Christian *Bass Guitar: George Hawkins *Drums: Curly Smith *Keyboard: Mike Egizi *Programming: Mike Egizi *Produced by *Recorded at Cherokee Studios, Hollywood, 22 May 1987 *Released: August 1987 *Original Single: Heart and Soul (A-Side) *Original Album: *Duration: 0:03:56 *Genre: *Label: Rhino Records *Reached #87 on Billboard's Hot 100 chart. "MGB-GT" Live *Written by Peter Tork *Lead vocal by Peter Tork *Backing vocals: Micky Dolenz, and David Jones *Guitar: Peter Tork, and Dusty Hanvey *Bass Guitar: Mark Clarke *Drums: Eddie Zyne *Keyboard: Larry Nelson *Trumpet: Jim O'Connor, and Lon Seaman *Trombone: Kevin Osborne *Saxophone: John Leslie *Produced by Micky Dolenz, David Jones, and Peter Tork *Engineered by: Jay Messina *Recorded: May-December 1986 *Released: August 1987 *Original Single: Heart and Soul (B-Side) *Duration: 0:02:35 *Genre: Country Rock *Label: Rhino Records "Every Step of the Way" *Written by Mark Clarke and Ian Hunter *Lead vocal by David Jones *Backing vocal: Matt Harris *Guitar: Mark Christian *Bass Guitars: Davey Faragher, and George Hawkins *Drums: Curly Smith *Percussion: Roger Bechirian *Keyboards: Mike Egizi, and Craig Ostbo *Saxophone: Jim Thompson *Programming: Mike Egizi *Produced by Roger Bechirian *Recorded at Cherokee Studios, Hollywood, 22 May 1987 *Released: August 1987 *Original Single: Every Step of the Way (A-Side) *Original Album: Pool It! *Duration: 0:03:12 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Rhino Records *The song's personnel for the album and single mixes of the song differ slightly from each other. The album mix of the song features Mike Egizi on backing vocals, and Lou Naktin on guitar. While the single mix of the song features Mark Christian on guitar, George Hawkins on bass guitar, Roger Bechirian on percussion, and Mike Egizi and Craig Ostbo on keyboards. The remaining personnel is the same for both mixes. *The single mix of the song has a running time of 0:03:12, while the album mix of the song has a running time of 0:03:21. "(I'll) Love You Forever" Version *Written by David Jones *Lead vocal by David Jones *Other personnel unknown *Recorded: May-December 1986 *Original Single: Every Step of the Way (B-Side) *Duration: 0:03:05 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Rhino Records References Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Monkees